Luigi, Sonic, Sally and Twlight's shadows
In the scene Luigi, Sonic, Sally And sci-twi face their shadows in team robot shadow of the labyrinth E-123 omega: Estimation to final object 3 to 6 minutes Yami: We're almost there! Sonic: if we are why do i feel like a part of me is.... Missing? Luigi: So it's not just you Sonic? Sonic: Huh? Sally: I've feel like a part of me is gone as well Sci-Twi: I don't know what happening(Looks at G-merl) g-G-merl can we go back? G-merl:(Twilight hugs him)H-hey Twilight? Why are you hugging me? Sci-Twi: I wanna leave! G-merl: No Twilight we've come to far Male voice: Why does she even bother (Everyone turns and sees a brown haired boy he wore a yellow ninja outfit the background around them changed and he was looking at the sunset) Sally:(Gasp!) Riley: Why doesn't Sally bother hanging out with me? When i know the real reason why she needed my help She's scared of doing things on her own Sally: Riley it's me!(as she tried to grab his attention) E-merl: Sally i don't think that's RIley Riley: And as for Sonic...He's just jealous that i've hanged around Sally much more and he's jealous that i may take his friends and his spotlight away!(As Sally touched his hand he vanished then the background to crystal prep academy) Yu: The background it just changed? Male Crystal prep student: so why does Twilight not care if we win or lose? Female crystal prep student: She only cares for experiments for that independent program her parents can't afford the money to get what she wants (Twilight felt very hurt about those words but G-merl Walked past them cause he knew they were illusions as he walked past them G-merl saw the final chest) G-merl: Guys look!(points to the chest) Mitsuru: Good Eye G-merl (as they walked to the chest they hear voices) ???: So did you hear what they said about you? (big black goo rose from the ground and became Luigi, Sonic, Sally and Sci-twi only with golden eyes) Luigi: Wh-what the? Sonic: Hey what gives who are you!? Shadow Sonic: Haven't you looked in a mirror i'm you Sonic Junpei: Eh Luigi, Sonic, S-Sally, Twilight? Akihiko: What's going on? Yousuke: It be what happened to us...If it is those are Luigi's, Sonic's, Sally's and Twilight's shadow Yami: What? Shard: it's a hidden part of yourself you refused to show anybody when you denny it it takes form of a shadow Yousuke: You have to face your Shadow and accept that part of yourself...That's how got our persona's Mimi: So Luigi, Sonic, Sally and Twilight might become Persona users Naoto: I'm don't don't know about that...All i can say that's how it went for us Labrys: And accepting that part of yourself can be troublesome Yousuke: That's why you gotta let the shadow say it's piece and let it run wild for a bit. I don't think you can find the strength to accept that part of you until you do Homura: So then the real question is? Yukari: What Does Sonic,Luigi, Twilight and Sally have to say Shadow Sally: So did you hear what Riley said about you when he meant having others do your fighting against Egg-man Sally: n-NO t-That's true i'm capable of fighting my own battles! Shadow Twilight: You wanted to understand about the worlds beyond your own you wanted magic for yourself and you wanted to do it alone Sci-twi: No i'm not selfish i changed since i met my friends Shadow Sonic: You Can't save everyone cause your scared of having your friends taking away by your jealousy for Riley Sonic: Hey i'm not Jealous! Shadow Luigi: You are always stuck being 2nd place cause you hate being in Mario's shadow Luigi: n-No that's true E-merl: Luigi you have to claim down if the shadow feeds negative feelings who knows what will happening Shadow Luigi: Do you hear that? Your 'Friend' is trying to help when we both know he wants to ditch like your brother Shadow Sci-twi: You don't even care for G-merl's feelings when you know it's holding you back Sci-twi: No, No, No G-merl: That's not true our love for each other make us strong like a chaos emerald! Luigi: P-please No more Sally: Your wrong! Your wrong! Sonic:(Holding his head in denial)That's not true i'm not jealous Sci-Twi: Your a fake these are All Lies Shadow Luigi: What's wrong can't accept the truth? Luigi, Sonic, Sally, Sci-twi(Shouting angrily): YOUR NOT ME!!!!! (a Mad smile is shown on Shadow's face) (Shadow Sally and Sci-twi laughed like crazy) Shadow Sci-twi: You are right we aren't even you but we are now!(dark red energy flows though her) Shadow Sally: Thank you for freeing me!(the same happens to her to) Shadow Sonic: your right i don't despise Riley i despise you!(as his body began a transformation) Shadow Luigi(Shadow Luigi's muscles grow bigger): Yes i can feel it the P'O'''W'E'''R(Shadow Luigi Screams as his body goes though the process) (when the transformations were complete the shadows looked different Shadow Luigi had a sinister jester mask his body was a dark tench coat and his hands were dark green and on his back was a sword and a snipper riffle then we moved to Sally's Shadow her shadow's head looked like her Mecha Sally form but the eyes were gold her body wore a bikini and some dark red pants and her held a Dark laser sword and a Dark shield then Sci-Twi's shadow was next her shadow looked liked midnight sparkle she had her mask but her eyes were gold her body had gone a major update her dress reached her legs and her arms had longer finger and in one of her hands she had a staff) Shadows: W'e a'r'e' S'ha'd'ows' y'o'ur tr'u'e self! (Luigi Sonic Sally and Twilight fell to the ground and started crying then Chie came over) Shinji: I don't know what the heck's going but we gotta step up! Chie: Don't you guys we deal with stuff like this all the time! Hang in there we're here for you! Shadow Luigi: Die! (Yu brought his persona card and shouted) Yu: Go Izanagi-no-kami (The powered up Persona charged at the shadow Luigi but he brought out a sword to counter Izanagi then he kicked the persona back) Yu: AH! E-merl: Yu are you okay? Yu: Yeah Category:Scripts